Analgesia
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Prompt from HanHan84: Molly has gone to the dentist and can't have solid foods for another day. How does sherlock help? Sherlolly fluff fic! Sort of a friendship fic, though definitely also an Unestablished Sherlolly piece.


So, I've been corresponding with HanHan84 lately, who has been tremendously supportive and lovely, and she sent me this prompt like a month ago, and I JUST realized I hadn't written it yet. Silly me. Anyway, the prompt: _Molly has gone to the dentist and can't have solid foods for another day. How does Sherlock help?_

So...here we go...

**I own nothing. I don't own Sherlock, or Molly, or the BBC, or ACD, or Moff/tiss...or any dentists.**

**Analgesia**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Not only was she completely out of it from the drugs, but she also wasn't allowed solid foods for the next twenty four hours either. One thing was certain, Molly Hooper hated going to the dentist.

It was supposed to be a routine check up. However, when the x-rays had come back, the dentist decided her wisdom teeth would have to come out, immediately. Needless to say, Molly had argued as much as she could why it couldn't happen. Arguments such as:

'_What about work? I can't possibly take time off right now. It-it's the holidays, and...'_

or,

_'But what about my care after? Surely you can't let me out by myself after something like that. I don't have anyone to look after me.'_

or finally, her last resort before giving in,

_'I'm allergic to the anesthesia. Can't possibly be put under if I'm allergic, right?' _It was quite possible that the hopefulness in her voice gave away her tiny fib, but the doctor had sighed and looked at her with a mild amount of sympathy.

_'I know it seems scary, but I've done enough of these to know that nothing is going to go wrong. Phone work and tell them you simply need a few days off. If you can't find anyone to escort you home, we can appoint a nurse to make sure you are well looked after. Now, go home, and no eating tonight after eight. I'll see you first thing in the morning, Molly.' _

OoOo

She had tossed and turned that evening, her nerves cramping her empty stomach in a way that made her feel both nauseous and hungry at the same time. She had finally passed out with just five hours left until her dreaded morning appointment, and she still hadn't called in to let her boss know.

Five hours passed like five minutes, and Molly's alarm rang loudly from its perch on her night stand. She let out a heavy sigh, before rolling out of bed. She reached for her mobile instantly, and sadly dialed the head pathologist's lab.

"Hello, Todd? Yes, it's Molly. Listen, I won't be able to come in the next few days..."

OoOo

Another hour later, and she now stood in front of the office, taking a deep breath in and out. Forcing a stiff upper lip, she made her way inside. The waiting room was empty, for which she was very annoyed. She was the first one in, then.

"Fabulous."

"Ah, Molly! Come on back, we'll get started." The nurse smiled brightly at her, before leading her back to one of the larger rooms in the office. Molly tried to make herself comfortable in the chair, which was rather difficult considering her clothes suddenly felt like burlap, and the certain feeling of her throat closing off the oxygen to her lungs. Beside her, the taller woman was preparing a long tray of tools, all of which Molly was unfamiliar with, save for one.

"W-why is there a scalpel on the tray?"

"Oh...didn't Doctor Brown tell you? You're wisdom teeth will have to be cut out, they're growing in at a nearly upside down angle. They'd never have broken through your gum line, so we have to cut them out, I'm afraid. Don't worry though, lamb, you won't feel a thing." Molly felt slightly lightheaded at the thought. Sure, she cut up people for a living, and _they_ didn't feel a thing either. However, she was certain that one of three things would happen: she'd wake up in the middle of the process and accidentally bite down on the sharp utensil, forcing herself to bleed to death or she wouldn't wake up at all, _or_ she'd make it home, but die tragically alone due to some clumsy accident while under the influence of pain medication.

None of the options seemed to be all that reassuring, so she made a hasty escape plan. Molly quickly sat up in the chair, glancing over to the nurse, before her gaze settled on the door. Just as she was about to stand and race for safety, the nurse's hand clasped around her arm, pulling her back to a reclined position.

"Just relax, Molly, the doctor will be in to start in just a few minutes, and your friend is already waiting in the lobby to take you home after. Such a nice fellow, really. He obviously cares a lot about you. Practically threatened hanging Doctor Brown off the London Bridge if he caused any unnecessary harm to you. I'm going to place the mask on you now, just take deep, steady breaths, and we'll see you when you wake up." She gave Molly one last smile, ignoring the stuttering questions that flew from her lips.

"My...friend? Who...wait, who's... my f... wha..." Molly's questions died quickly as the propofal took its effect, rendering the small panicked woman unconscious.

OoOo

When she woke up, slightly anyway, the room was exceedingly warm, and Molly felt suddenly ill. She sat up, searching around for the nurse, or the doctor, some form of help. She was greeted with the sight of a bright pink sick pale in from of her, and she immediately threw up into it. Odd, how the body can still manage to produce vomit, despite an empty stomach. Her head swam with the after-effects of the drug, and her mouth felt full of cotton. The only welcome sensation was the hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles across the middle of her spine as she hurled again. Exhaustion set in again, and she promptly passed out.

OoOo

This time, when she awoke, she didn't feel all that sick to her stomach, but merely dizzy. However, the uncomfortable heat from the examining room was gone, and had been replaced with an almost cooling feeling of silk sheets wrapping around her. Molly made to roll over, but was stopped as her nose tenderly bumped into a firm surface.

"Ah, she lives." The low, and smug voice echoed quietly in her head. She _knew_ that voice. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked up to find Sherlock staring back at her, a gentle grin lit on his face.

"Morning, or should I say, evening?" He leaned back a bit, giving her a chance to focus on the room around her. Molly's only realization was that she wasn't in her own bed, which meant she could only be one other place.

"Sherlock? Wha- how did you..."

"I went into Bart's for a case. They informed me you were out for a few days. That intern, the idiotic one, said that you were having your wisdom teeth removed, and that you'd most likely be staying at the dental office, considering you didn't have anyone to pick you up. I intervened. Now, you've been asleep for the past fourteen hours, and I assured your dentist that I'd make sure you had something in your stomach soon. You aren't allowed solid foods for the next day and a half, unfortunately, so I've made tea and broth. Well, Mrs. Hudson made tea and broth. I'm simply delivering it to the patient." He rattled on as he helped her to sit up, her head lulling back against the headboard of his bed. She felt heavy, the pain relievers still taking over most of her faculties. When she opened her eyes again, slowly allowing herself to focus on her surroundings, Molly came face to face with the detective again. He had a bowl of a warm, yellow-brown liquid in one hand, and spoon poised and ready in the other.

"Ready?" He asked, bringing the spoonful up to her lips. Molly nodded slowly, before opening her mouth slightly. The dull ache that stung from the four corners of her mouth was enough to make her moan a bit, but the warmth of the chicken broth soon distracted her. She hummed appreciatively, before opening her mouth for another serving of the warm liquid meal. She was growing tired again, and her mouth fell slack, just as another spoonful was introduced to her. Molly whimpered a bit, feeling utterly embarrassed at the incident. However, a cloth soon wiped over her chin and lower lip, and she gazed up at the man who was helping her.

"It's alright, Molly. I think that's enough soup for now. I have some more medicine for you to take, and then you can go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake." Sherlock helped her to take the two small pills that would definitely have her sleeping numbly for another eight hours at least, and tilted her head back as she swallowed a small amount of tea to wash them down. He then lifted her whole body up, just enough to guide her back to her former position, with her head buried deep into his pillows. As he pulled the blankets up and over her once more, Molly caught his hand in hers.

"Sh'lock? Why are y' bein' s' nice?" Her tender gums made pronouncing any of her words difficult, and she was now relying on his intelligence to properly translate what she was saying.

"Because, my dear woman, you are in need of assistance for the next few days, and it would be completely rude of me not to look after you. Especially after all you've done for me," he responded with a flare of regal air in his tone. She gave him a weak smile, before shaking her head.

"I bet John bul'd y' 'nto it. 'S okay, I 'prec-ate it." She let her eyes slip closed, and listened lazily as he moved about.

"Absolutely right, he's just in the other room, making sure I don't mess anything up. Goodnight, Molly Hooper." Sherlock's voice whispered into her ear, before his lips pressed against her temple. She hummed a tired chuckle, as if to say, 'I knew it,' and was soon fast asleep. Sherlock watched her for a minute, making sure she was truly alright in her current position. He then silently left his bedroom, and made his way to the kitchen with the remaining portion of her broth and tea. As he returned to the empty living room, Sherlock made himself comfortable on the sofa, his eyes closing as he let out a small chuckle to himself.

He definitely wasn't going to mess anything up, not when his pathologist needed him so badly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ta-da! I hope this was a good read for you all. Thanks again to the lovely HanHan84, for such a cute and wonderful prompt! It was fun to write, and pretty easy, considering I just sort of drew from experience. Lol. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! See you darklings later! :D


End file.
